toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotara Caves
Hotara Caves is a massive cave system inhabited by civilization that built it, the civilization of Hotara. The caves have great abundance of Celeste Fireflies and Lantern Reed, making it effective light source for the civilization. Geography Hotara Caves are located almost in the middle of the Ruum Continent's North-Easter Safe Zone, the safest and most habitable safe zone of the continent. It lies embedded into the zone's Ceiba Peninsula. Due to being located deep in mountains, the cave's interior is spared from the continent's wild typhoon season, cruel winters and powerful rains. Layout The caves have been carved by the ancestors of Hotara, and made into numerous rooms connected by a web of tunnels. The rooms are of varying size, and serve various purposes, from housing villages and towns, to beings used for farming food. There are several entrances to the cave, one being in a lagoon hidden in tall cave walls, where the cave entrance sits in a large beach, and one at the other side of the peninsula. Culture More information: Hotara#Behavior and Culture Inhabitants of Hotara Caves, most commonly referred to as “Hotara“, have society based on free exchange, where everyone contributes to the well-being of the civilization with their skills, and has access to food with wide trading markets. Due to their physiology, they wear very simple clothing, if any at all. Many of them, however, have decorative things like necklaces and bracelets, made out of natural materials, such as rocks, wood, bones etc. They build houses out of various materials, like minerals of various colors, jungle wood and pieces of animals. They also make uses of sea creatures, like sponges, clams and fish to craft tools, decorations, instruments and kitchenware. Many, for example, use bowls and dishes made out of common sponge shells. They also use giant centipedes and fox bats to travel the caves and carry around resources and products. Hotara have a very simple hierarchy, being lead by a council of Elders, the most experienced and skilled Hotara. They are spiritual leaders of the civilization, decide important matters and oversee certain regions of the caves and aspects of the civilization, such as cooking, farming, and hunting. Inhabitants Hotara people are humanoid beings that probably evolved from ape-like creatures, similarly to how humans evolved on Earth. The hostile environment of their planet led them to develop and adapt faster, and create stable, safe habitat for themselves. Even though they hide before the planet's harsh weather, the Hotara are in average quite strong when compared to humans. This is because they evolved from a species naturally containing Gourmet Cells, they are naturally born with them. For most of them, however, they are weak or very latent. Those who train them, however, become hunters that can even enter Wild Zones and defeat beasts with Capture Levels in hundreds in some cases. The Hotara people have rather peaceful society, with gender equality and no complex political or economic systems to cause any kind of discord. Category:LAURASIA Category:Ruum Continent Ecosystem Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Original Location